Give half of your tears and griefs to me
by aokuro
Summary: "Lately, Tetsu and you are becoming more and more similar," Aominecchi said. ・・・ Kise/Kuroko


**Title: Give half of your tears and griefs to me**

**Pairing: Kise/Kuroko**

**Sums: **"Lately, Tetsu and you are becoming more and more similar."

—

This is inspired by はんぶんこ. Most of Kise's lines come from it~ It's very romantic~ :D And when I re-read it, I think I copy and paste too much... lol

It's a very short fic, I don't even put so much description because my brain is too tired. I wish I can make it longer...

—

* * *

"Lately," Aomine started as he tried to pass Kise while dribbling the ball. "Tetsu and you are becoming more and more similar." They were doing one on one on the court.

Kise laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yes, idiot. Your eyes, and now the two of you have the exact same... expression. I don't know what it is, there is something I can't describe."

"I don't deadpan!" he laughed again. "But I guess you're right, Aominecchi."

As Aomine passed him, Kise had just realized that he was attracted to Kuroko to the point that they shared and built the same opinions and... expressions.

* * *

Kise sat on a bench after he was done with training. He knew that he was still far from as good as Aomine. He cursed himself and glared at the innocent court.

Kuroko came and sat beside him. No words were exchanged. Kise, who always being the one initiating conversations, were still glaring at the court, until he feel a small hand patted his... and he quickly turned his head to his side, towards Kuroko. Kuroko didn't look at him back, but he knew that the pat was meant to encourage him.

* * *

Sobs.

Kuroko wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. He looked at his right foot. His damned right foot. If only he did not sprain it, Seirin would still have the chance to win the match. But he sprained it. And he could not turn the time back.

He believed that no one was there, behind the gym, but then he saw someone in front of him, his eyes were too blur to see who it was.

"Kurokocchi..."

That person called. And Kuroko turned his head, tried to hide his tears. The person, Kise, knelt before him and touched his soft cheeks.

"That's enough, Kurokocchi," he said as he wiped the tears. "That's enough... You've worked hard enough. When you feel like crying, just go ahead and cry. If you're tired, just go ahead and rest. I'll always be right here beside you, I'll always be by your side..."

Kuroko fell down onto Kise and cried on his shoulder.

* * *

One day, they conversed about the things they love and hate.

"Do you have someone you hate?" Kise asked.

"No, I don't think I have. And Kise-kun?"

"I don't get along with Midorimacchi, but I don't hate him," Kise answered. _'Maybe, the real answer was Kagamicchi and Aominecchi, so lucky to have you as their shadow...'_

Kise decided to forget it.

"Ne, Kurokocchi, you like vanilla milkshakes, right?"

"I really like vanilla milkshakes," Kuroko said. "How about Kise-kun?"

"Hm... I like onion soup au gratin~"

"Is that good?"

"It's good~ You must try it!" Kise grinned. "I mean, you must try to cook it, Kurokocchi~"

"Why must I?"

"Because we will live together, riiiight?" he teased.

"Oh..." A pause. "I will try to cook it then..."

Kise smiled, before it faded away and he made a confused look. "Eh? What?"

* * *

A cold breeze at night. Kuroko did not know what happened. Suddenly, they were on top of a hill.

"Kise-kun, it's cold."

Kuroko was a bit stuttered.

"Then, have this."

Kise took off his jacket and placed it on Kuroko's shoulders.

"Thank you. But... don't you feel cold?"

Kise laughed softly.

"No," he said. "Because being near Kurokocchi is already so warm."

There was no response from Kuroko, and the baby blue haired male just stared at him.

"My feet hurt," Kuroko spoke.

"Eh? Why? Tired of walking or something?"

"Yes."

"Then sit here."

Kise guided him to sit on a big rock near them and crouched in front of him. He took off Kuroko's shoes and massaged his feet. Ah, so Kise-kun was good at massaging too. He did it slowly and carefully as if Kuroko was some kind of fragile thing.

"Does it feel better?"

Kuroko was snapped back at reality.

"Yes..."

Kise looked up and smiled softly at him. They stared at each other for a few moments, and before they knew, their lips touched. Kuroko's eyes were wide, before he closed them. The kiss were chaste. Only feeling the softness of each other's lips. The kiss lasted for a few minutes. When Kise let go of Kuroko's, he laughed at his flushed face.

* * *

Kise held Kuroko's hands.

"I'll make you smile... Even if you don't love me, I'll still love you..." he said.

"I want make your dreams come true. I will do everything I can to help you when you need me. Whenever you feel lonely, I will always be by your side..."

He kissed the back of Kuroko's hands, and his fingers, and his palms.

"Let's share everything. Let's make good and bad memories together. Give half of your tears and griefs to me. Let's bear every burdens together."

Kise took a ring out of his pocket and put it on Kuroko's finger. He kissed the ring.

"Let's double the number of happy things in our lives... Let's spend a lot of time having fun... Let me be your loving husband. Be my wi—"

"Yes." Tears fell down from Kuroko's eyes. "Yes, Kise-kun."

They kissed.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

Short story, I know. Right now, I'm busy with this law school shits and cannot update Your Epilogue, My Prologue. Maybe next year. T_T Please review.


End file.
